Wouldn't change a thing
by Serenity Solstice
Summary: One of my worse stories. Set when Arya leaves Ellesmera during book two. WARNING: Contains a little pain, I think, read it then tell me if I'm right or wrong. Songfic. changed penname


A songfic about Inheritance Cycle's favourite pairing, EragonxArya! Arya is obviously singing the girl bit, and Eragon is singing the boy bit. Enjoy, or not, I really don't care as long as you give me a good reason why. Otherwise, you're just wasting my time. In () is Eragon unless otherwise said.

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inheritance. Cycle.

Wouldn't change a thing

Arya sighed impatiently. _He just won't give up, will he?_ Eragon had confessed everything he was feeling during the Agati Blodren, or Blood-Oath Celebration, and, while she was flattered and (although she loathed to admit it) over-joyed, she couldn't bear to put his and her happiness before the whole of Alagasia. It was a sense of duty both of them shared. They had to ignore these emotions before they came between Eragon and the safety of all the land. Still, she couldn't help but let a solitary tear come down her face, a tear that represented all that was lost, or never meant to be. She turned away from her home, from Ellesmera, and walked, almost danced, away from the home, and from her beloved.

A few days had gone, and she was already missing him, his comfort, his kindness, and most of all, his ability to know her in a way no one else did. She let her feelings out, then, softly, she began singing.

Leagues away, unbeknownst to the sorrowful elf, a young Dragon Rider was also singing gently, sat in a swaying tree house, while a female blue dragon watched him with glittering eyes.

(Arya)

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say  
>His mind is somewhere far away<br>And I don't know how to get there  
>It's like<br>(She's way too serious)  
>All he wants is to chill out<br>(She's always in a rush)  
>He makes me wanna pull all my hair out<br>(And interrupting)  
>Like he doesn't even care<br>(Like she doesn't even care)

(Arya)  
>You,<br>(Eragon)  
>me<br>(Arya)  
>We're face to face<br>(Both)  
>But we don't see eye to eye<br>(Arya) (echoes: Eragon)  
>Like fire and rain<br>(Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane<br>(You can drive me insane)

(Both)  
>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<br>(Arya) (echoes: Eragon)  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>(We're Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars<br>(Like different stars)  
>(Both)<br>But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<p>

(Eragon) (echoes:Arya)  
>She's always trying to save the day<br>Just wanna let my music play  
>She's all or nothing<br>But my feelings never change  
>(Why does he try to read my mind?)<br>I try to read her mind  
>(It's not good to psychoanalyse)<br>She tries to pick a fight  
>To get attention<br>That's what all of my friends say  
>(That's what all of my friends say) <p>

(Arya)  
>You,<br>(Eragon)  
>Me<br>(Arya)  
>We're face to face<br>(Both)  
>But we don't see eye to eye<br>(Arya) (echoes: Eragon)  
>Like fire and rain<br>(Like fire and rain)  
>You can drive me insane<br>(You can drive me insane)  
>(Both)<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>(Arya) (echoes: Eragon)<br>We're Venus and Mars  
>(We're Venus and Mars)<br>We're like different stars  
>(Like different stars)<br>(BOTH)  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing  
>(Eragon)<br>When I'm yes, she's no  
>(Arya)<br>When I hold on, he just lets go

(BOTH)  
>We're perfectly imperfect<br>But I wouldn't change a thing, no  
>(Arya) (echoes: Eragon)<br>We're like fire and rain  
>(Like fire and rain)<br>You can drive me insane  
>(You can drive me insane)<br>(Both)  
>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<br>(Arya) (echoes: Eragon)  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>(We're Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars<br>(Like different stars)  
>(Both)<br>But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<br>(Both)  
>But I can't stay mad at you for anything<br>(Arya) (echoes: Eragon)  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>(We're Venus and Mars)  
>We're like different stars<br>(Like different stars)  
>(Both)<br>But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a<br>Wouldn't change a thing 

Arya and Eragon both looked up at the same time, and caught sight of a shooting star. Arya thought _I wish I understood my emotions._ At the same moment, Eragon thought _I wish she'd forgive me._


End file.
